From New to Old
by HeartsAndSparkles
Summary: The day before my twentieth birthday, I'm hit by a car driven by some drunk driver, and sent back in time. I meet some amazing people and some pretty scary people. With some help from Ciel Phantomhive and his demon butler, I learn the way of 19th century England and go on some weird adventures. SebastianxOC Rated "T" for later light swearing and sexual themes.
1. Death Call

"Oh, haha, very funny, Val." I said packing my bag, while talking to my best friend, Val (Atleast that's what I called her. Hear real name was Valerie.) who was a very, VERY tall woman with black curled (messily, but natural.) hair and tanned skin. I was planning on staying the night at her house for the night. "Oh, c'mon, Ashley! Don't be so stiff! Your twentieth (20th) birthday is tommorrow!" Val said, sitting on my bed. "Yeah, yeah, I know." I said putting my favorite book in my bag adding a few other things then turning to Val.

"Ready?" She said excited. "Ready!" I replied with about the same excitement in my voice. "Alright! Let us go my short blonde friend!" she said opening the door for me. "Just because you're really tall, doesn't mean I'm short! I'm average!" I said walking out of my room. "You're not average. You're actually pretty tall compared to "average" sized people. The only "unaverage" part on your body, really, are your boobs!" She said, poking my arm after shutting my bedroom door. I blushed after she had mentioned my boobs. For some reason, everyone tried to talk about how my breast were such a big size. What was so special about them? There are A LOT of women with larger breast. But, enough about that!

Val actually lived very close to me, so walking wasn't that much a deal. So, we just walked back and forth to save on gasoline. "Soooooo, what are we doing on Ms. Ashley's big twentieth birthday? I'm curious!" Val had walked in on my train of thought. "Oh...um...nothing really...can't we just hang at your house? I'd prefer that. Maybe we can have a big "blow out" party on my twenty first (21st) birthday?" I said speeding my walking so I could catch up with her. Man, she is one FAST walker. "Really? I thought we could have a big party!" She said, with a little dissapointment in her voice.

Me and Val had stopped at the curb, because by the time we had gotten up there, it was a green light. When it finally turned red again, we had walked out into the street. But, instead of me making it to the other side like Val, I got hit by a speeding car. "ASHLEY!" I had heard someone scream, I was 100% sure it was Val who had screamed it. I could feel warm liquid running all over my body and I'm sure something was stuck in my left leg as it was growing slowly and painfully numb. Next thing I heard was sirens, though, any noise around me was slowly fading into silence. My vision was fading too, everything I saw was just a block of color.

But, the weird thing was, I could hear two voices crystal clear. "C'mon, Will! She's pretty young. I mean she could've been younger...but..." I heard one voice say. "But, nothing. She's on the death list. And we should collect her soul before some demon does it for us!" Was what I heard the other one say. "Please? She's a pretty young women and it's her birthday tommorrow! We can't let her miss her own birthday! Not to mention all the people who will be grieving on such a speical day!" the first voice I heard say, now that I think about it, this person's voice sounded somewhat gender confused(?). Sounding high pitched like a female voice, but manly like a male voice. "It's not my fault she was run over by a drunk driver. Now, hurry up." said the more male-ish sounding voice. "But, Will!" The other voice yelled.

"Fine! Fine. She can live. But, not in this century, no. She's already been prounounced dead by that doctor. It would seem insane that she's been dead for nearly an hour, but her heart starts beating again. We'll send her to the 1800's. But, where should we send her?" The husky voiced asked, his voice trailing off. "We should send her to my bassy! He'll certainly know what to do with her!" Said the high pitched voice almost sqealing. "That demon? Are you mad? Sending her to a demon? That's what we're trying to avoid." Said the male voice arguing with other. "Honestly, she'll be fine. Bassy is a nice demon!" Said the sqealing voice. "Fine. But, if she ends up dead again...that's it! No more. She dies." Said the deeper voice. That's all I could recall before blacking out and then waking up in a myserious room.

"Ah, it seems out guest has awoken!" Said a cheerful male voice. "Huh? " I said now fully awake and sitting up. "You'll have to excuse my rude behavior. I am Sebastian Michaelis. The butler of this manner. I took the liberty of changing you into something much more suitable. When I found you, your clothing looked...like a prositutes clothing. I made you a new dress, seeing as your breast were much to large to fit into any dresses we had sitting around." Said the butler dressed in basiclly all black, he was starting to come into my eye vision. I could feel my face heat up when he mentioned my breast.

"Now, if I may ask, who are you?" he said with a obivously fake cheerful smile. "I'm...Ashley...Ashley Lockheart." I said a bit awkward. "Say...do you know where I am, exactly...?" "You are in 1800th century England." the male said walking over to where I was laying/sitting. "W-What? This has to be a joke! I was just in the year 2013!" I said, quickly standing and just then feeling the compression on my chest. "What? M'lady, surely you are mistaken. Did you bump your head before passing out in the front lawn? When my master gets over with the meeting he is currently in, I'm sure we can get you a doctor." The male said confused. "N-no! I'm fine! J-just confused!" I said trying to remain calm. "Why does my breathing feel so restricted?" I said huffing out some air. "My, have you never worn a corset? That would explain, this...device I found on your breast." He said holding up my bra as if holding a crown or something. "H-Hey! G-give that to m-me!" I said reaching for it.


	2. Meet The Staff

_***I do not own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji. I only own the plot of this story and my OC***_

"Ashley, is it?" The young boy spoke with a cold, unamused tone. To be honest, he kind of scared me, even if he was only a child. "Yes. That's my name." I said, nervously. "Do you have any family in the area...or any family at all for that matter?" He asked, leaning slightly back in his chair as I stood nervously on the other side of his desk. "No, not that I know of, at least" I said, trying to keep posture, mainly because whenever I slouched, that butler, Sebastian would smack my back rather hardly with a ruler and it sort of hurt when I slouched in general, thanks to this damn corset. I have yet to get my bra back from that butler. "Hmm...I could provide a place for you. But, under one conditon that is." He said, with a small smirk across his face.

"That conditon would be...?" I asked, slightly confused. "How good is your cooking?" He asked, leaning forward in his chair, now sitting upright. "Uh..I guess pretty good...?" I said in a questionable tone. He scoffed slightly, before speaking again, "I guess to see how well you cook, I'll have to try it myself. Next morning, cooking breakfast is your job." He said folding his hands on his desk. "Sebastian, take Ashley to go meet everyone and after that, begin teaching her the rules of being a proper lady, seeing as she's slouching, again." The young boy said "again" as if spitting out a big chunk of chalk. "Yes, my lord" Sebastian said, followed by smacking my back with a ruler. I stood up straight again, was smacking my back needed? "A proper lady does not slouch." The tall butler said, with a smirk. I bet he's enjoying smacking my back, that damn jerk. "Now, we should get going. The young master has work to get done." Sebastian said, holding open the door for me. "I can open the door myself, you don't have to do it for me." I said walking out of the room.

"A proper lady does not complain." Sebastian said, obviously getting tired of both my complaining and voice in general. To be honest, when I wasn't scared (like when I'm around that kid) I was really talkitive. "Okay, okay, I get it. So, what're we doin' first?" I said, following him down the hall. "We'll take you to go meet the chef. He will be mentoring your cooking, just don't take his advice on cooking with explosives." Sebastian said, continuing down hall as I followed. "Sebastian's cute when he's all frustrated, haha." I thought as we had walked down this grand staircase. "Hey, Sebastian...do you know how someone can go from the 21st century to the 19th?" I said following him to a room. "Still on that, I see. Miss Ashley, there is no way you could time travel. I am sure you just bumped your head rather hard, as when I found you, you had quite the bump on your head." He paused before opening the door, "Miss Ashley, is it possible, that you lost your memory?" He asked turning to me. To be honest, all I really knew at the moment, was my name, how old I am and when my birthday is. When he asked me that, I just stood in silence. "How old are you?" He asked, seeming just a little concerned of my mental health.

"Uh...19." I replied, with a confused tone. "Do you know who your parents are?" He asked. "...Do I have to answer this question...?" I asked, not wanting to answer, seeing as I had no clue who my parents were. "I will take that as a no...siblings?" He asked, seeming a bit more concerned. "...If I have no clue who the people are who are responsible of my being here, what makes you think I know if I had any siblings?" I asked looking at him as if he was stupid or something. "You have a point." He sighed, opening the door, when we walked in, some people were sitting around a small table talking, once we had entered they had stopped to see who exactly was walking in. "Mr. Sebastian! Who is the pretty lady?" A young male voice rang out looking over at us. "This is Ashley. She is a new member of staff, she will be mentored by Bardroy as a cook." Sebastian said, introducing me, as I just waved awkwardly. "Ashley, this is Finnian, Mey-Rin, Bardroy and Tanaka. Finnian is the gardner, Mey-Rin is the maid, Bardroy is the cook, as you could have guessed, and Tanaka is just Tanaka." Sebastian said, introducing them to me.

"It's nice to have a new face around here to brighten things up!" Bardroy said, with a smile. "I trust you can keep an eye on her as I find something for her to cook in?" Sebastian asked, looking at Bardroy with a face of such seriousness. I see where Sebastian was coming from, the dress he had made me was one you wouldn't want to stain while cooking. "Yeah, of course! She's in safe hands with us!" Bardroy spoke out. Sebastian just nodded and left. "So, um, hi..." I said, slightly smiling. "Hey, your part of the family now! Loosen up!" Bardroy said, smiling happily. "Alright! Seems like a plan!" I said, my smile widened. Finnian scooted over and offered a spot next to him for me to sit, which I accepted. "So, uh, what's it like here exactly?" I asked, sounding pretty curious. "It's wonderful here! You'll love it here!" Finnian spoke with a genuinely happy tone of voice. I was about to ask another question when Sebastian walked back in holding a dress. "Come along miss Ashley, we should get you into this dress as soon as possible." Sebastian said as I got up and followed him out the room after saying goodbye to everyone.

I had followed him into the same room I had woken up in earlier that day. He shut the door behind us, put a blindfold on and switched the dresses rather quickly. "And, here we are." He said taking off his blindfold. I did a quick twirl in the dress, just because it felt right. My little twirl earned a quick sigh of irritation from Sebastian, which I thought was funny and laughed a little. I was looking forward to all time we were going to be spending together, due to him having to teach me how to be a proper lady.


	3. When Memory Bites Back

_***I do not own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji, I do however own the plot of this story and my OC***_

"Miss Ashley, are you even trying? You have done this 10 times in a row..." Sebastian let a out an irritated sigh after the book on my head fell again. "...I've done this 10 times, what do you think?" I said, obviously quite frustrated. "Hold out your hands." Sebastian said, even more irritated. "...Why do I have a feeling this won't end well..." I said as I held out my hands infront of him. He smacked my hands with a ruler. He did it pretty hard too, DOES HE HAVE NO MERCY? "HOLY MOTHER OF BABY PUPPY RABBITS!" I screamed from the pain. Sebastian just stood there, watching as I franticlly rubbed my hands and screamed vulgar words at him, after I had finished he smacked them again. "A proper lady does not use such vulgar words." He said, after smacking my hands for the second time. "ARE YOU TRYING TO BREAK MY HANDS?!" I yelled. "No, I am not trying to." Sebastian said putting down the ruler, then leaving to get me ice. When he came back I was on the floor with my hands over a butterfly that flew in through the window. "Miss Ashley, what are you doing, now?" He asked, kneeling down to look at my face. "Shhhhhhhhhhhh!" I said, looking at him with frustration.

"Butterfly." I said moving my head to gesture what was in my hands. "Miss Ashley, please stop goofing off. We have work to get done." Sebastian said, prying open my hands and taking the butterfly to the window and letting it fly away. He then helped me up and put the ice over my hands. "Kill joy." I muttered. "A proper lady does not mutter or mumble." Sebastian said while holding the ice on my hands. I had just then looked up and seen how close we were together, maybe just a couple inches apart. After noticing how close we were, I pulled away, blushing. "Shouldn't we be, um...be...uh..." I said, trying to think of something to say. "Ah, yes, it seems your posture has improved all of a sudden. You are not slouching this time. " Sebastian said observing how I was standing, he then put a book on my head and told me to walk around. "Very good, miss Ashley. It has not yet fallen." Sebastian smiled. "Yes! It's gettin' better!" I said, happily. "Now we should improve your speech. A proper lady does not use words, like, "isn't, won't, don't, doesn't" and such." Sebastian said, nodding. "So, I can't use can't?" I asked, I purposely said that just to get on his nerves.

"Yes, miss Ashley, you can NOT use "can't"." Sebastian sighed, he obviously had caught onto how I was trying to annoy him."Oh, well, that sucks." I said, taking the book off my head looking inside of it. To my surprise, the book seemed oddly familar, the characters, the plot and even the type of writing style. I just couldn't place my finger on where I had read this story before, I had to have read it more than once for everything to seem so farmilar in it. "Do you like that book, miss Ashley?" Sebastian asked, observing how I was looking at and reading it. "Huh? Oh, uh, I'm not sure, it just seems familar..." I said closing the book and setting it down on the desk in the room we were in. Sebastian nodded and continued with my lesson, by the time the lesson was over It had seemed I knew almost everything a "proper lady" should know, but, Sebastian said, "This is just the tip of the iceberg". It was almost dinner time and Sebastian had less than 30 minutes to get the "young master" his dinner. So, I was excused to the room I was supposed to be staying in. It was a pretty room, almost as pretty as the garden I could see from looking out the window. I think what I liked most about the room was the floral patterns all over the place.

The blanket on the bed had a floral pattern, so did the curtains and the cushion on the chair infront of the small desk in the corner of the room. I changed into the nightgown Sebastian said I could wear, lucky for me during my "proper lady" lessons, Sebastian taught me how to put on and take off a corset. This thing is still a damn torture device, I swear it! Talk about cruel and unusaul punishment... I really wish Sebastian would give me back my bra. He took it and never gave it back. I think he threw it out or something. I was thinking over all this while fixing my hair, then it hit me. It hit me like a slap in the face. I was walking with my best friend over to her house, then I got hit by a car. A car, driven by some drunk driver and as I was fading into darkness I kept hearing two men talk. They were arguing over if I should be alowed to live or not. Then nothing, nothing but darkness and waking up here. I'm not supposed to be here, I'm supposed to be in the 21st century filled with cellphones and laptops, and television! How _DID _I get here? I was hit by a car for goodness sake! I'm supposed to be dead! Now that I think about it, I'm probably dead in the 21st century. Val's probably a mess, I know I would be if she was hit by car being operated by a drunk bastard. My mom must be too, I was her only child and all she really had. My dad had walked out on her when he found she was pregnant. I was really just the spitting image of him. Blonde hair, blue eyes, and pale skin.

But, I'm nothing like him really. I constanly heard horror stories on how he beat my mom. Whenever I asked my mom about my dad, she would say he was nothing but a monster and that I should never date or marry someone who put their hands on me. Even though I was the spitting image of my father, my mom always described me to be the sweetest and kindest daughter any mother could ask for, when talking to her friends. I am just now realizing, I, Ashley Lockheart, a 19 year old female with shoulder length blonde hair, sea blue eyes and super pale skin was dead in the 21st century, but alive and well in the 19th century. By then I was so upset and confused I didn't realize someone had entered the room. "Miss Ashley? Are you okay?" I heard a male voice ask me, but I didn't respond, to be truthful I was a bawling mess. I just kept crying and crying. The last thing I remember that night is that the obviously male was holding me in his arms, until I had fallen asleep.


	4. Caught Red Handed

_**Hey! Hello, hi! XD I'm sorry I've spammed you today, but I'm having fun writing and I hope you're having fun reading! :D**_

_**Is a man holding a womans bra seriously funny? Especially if he has no clue what is is? Two people have mentioned it and as soon I read it the second time, I was like "OMG, A MAN HOLDING A BRA IS FUNNY!" in the dorky-est voice ever. Iz ish sowwy. XD**_

_**Oh, yeah. **_

_***I do not own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji, just he plot of this story and OC!***_

_**Anyway, back to what you came to read!**_

-Finnian's POV-

I had woken up earlier than everyone this morning. Usually, Mr. Sebastian wakes us up, but this morning, he didn't. I was a little curious as to why he didn't. "Mey-Rin, Bard!" I said, trying to wake up Mey-Rin and Bardroy. "What?" Bardroy said, I do not think he wanted to get up. "It's morning. We should get up." I said, getting out of my bed. That's when Mey-Rin got up and went to quickly get dressed. "Hey, where's Sebastian? Doesn't he usaully wake us up?" Bard asked, getting out of bed and grabbing his day clothes. "Yeah! That's what I thought. After we get dressed, want to see if we can find him?" I asked pulling my shirt over my head. "Is he not awake yet? He's usaully awake before everyone." Mey-Rin said from the bathroom. "Yeah, we should go find him." Bard said, after getting fully dressed. As soon as everyone was dressed we went to go find Sebastian. "Hey, maybe, we should get miss Ashley, so she can help!" I said, as we walked down the hall, aproaching Sebastian's bedroom. "Hey, that's a good idea, Finny!" Bard said, as we turned around to walk the stairs to miss Ashley's room.

-Sebastian's POV-

Miss Ashley was sleeping so silently as I held her in my arms. I have to admit myself, she was very cute while sleeping. Sleeping is more of a luxary for demons. I thought now would be a good time to take advantage of this luxary. I soon fell into a nice rest.

-Finnian's POV-

"Miss Ashley's room should be right around the corner!" Mey-Rin said, following me and Bard down the hall and to a sharp corner that we took. Mey-Rin showed us which room belonged to miss Ashley. We had slowly crept the door open, expecting to find a sleeping woman in the bed. What we found was Mr. Sebastian sleeping with miss Ashley asleep in his arms. I think we all gasped at that, I think even Tanaka did.

-Sebastian's POV-

I had heard noises, so, I snapped my eyes open. Only to find, Finnian, Mey-Rin, Bardroy and Tanaka, all staring at me. I soon realized why they were staring, I was in the bed with miss Ashley, with my arms around her and her arms around me. Then I felt miss Ashley moving around, I was sure she was waking up. I honestly do not think her reactation to this situation will be very good.

-Ashley's POV-

I was starting to wake up, I heard someone talking, trying to explain something. But, my ears were still asleep and it all just sounded all muffled. All, I really got was, "Miss Ashley was crying last night and I had come in to check on her after hearing muffled cries from outside the door. So, while I was trying to calm her down, she had fallen asleep, I did not want to wake her as seeing she had just cried herself to sle-"-OH SHIT! I opened my eyes and much to my horror, Mey-Rin, Bardroy, Finnian and Tanaka were standing looking at me and...IS THIS SEBASTIAN?! That's when I fell out of the bed. I was confused. How did he get in my bed? What happened? I still have my clothes on, right? OHGODOHGODOHGODOHGODOHGOD... I had noticed my breathing was heavy and uneven, but I was too busy freaking out to even care. I started pinching my arm, hoping I was dreaming. Which I wasn't. Then one important detail after another hit me, it's my birthday, I'm supposed to be making breakfast for that creepy-ass kid and I was supposed to be dead. Sebastian walked over to me trying to help me up from the floor, which I had forgotten I had fallen of the bed in the first place. The four staring at us, seemed to be less in shock now. They seem to bought whatever Sebastian had told them. Sebastian helped me stand up and then handed me my outfit for today.

"Miss Ashley, I think it would be wise if you get out of your night attire." Sebastian said, gesturing towards my outfit. I had then run into the bathroom, my face red with embarassment. One reason was, I was in my night clothing infront of four men (I counted Tanaka, in there). Two, I was just in bed cuddling with Sebastian, the butler.


	5. A Visit to Undertaker

_***I do not own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji, I only own the plot of this story and my OC!***_

* * *

What has this been, my 5th try? I really hope that kid isn't awake yet. Okay, one more! One more try! I got this! What was really irritating me was that Sebastian was just standing there watching as I kept atempting and failing. He had a smug smirk on his face too! "It is not helping when you just stand there!" I said, beginning my 6th atempt. "Oh, would you like my help?" He asked, watching me as I was cooking. "No...maybe...I don't know! Why are you just standing there, anyway? Do you not have something better to do? Like, watching that kid?" I asked, obviously frustrated. "Is someone a little upset?" He asked, he looked like he was holding back laughter. I really just wanted to slap him. Just quickly, across the face. Mainly because he was just being a dick. I also wanted to slap him for what had happened this morning. That was REALLY embarassing. "You really like getting me mad, don't you?" I asked, turning off the stove. I did it! It's done, YES! "It only took six atempts. Good job." Sebastian commented as I grabbed a plate and transferred the food from the frying pan onto it.

"Shut up." I said, putting it on the tray and setting it on the cart. Sebastian took the cart to the dining room. It was a huge room too. "Finally. What took so long?" The young boy spoke out in his usaul cold and unamused tone. Sebastian set the plate infront of the young boy, I just stood behind the cart. I think what added onto the mysteries of that kid was his eyepatch. Why does he need an eyepatch? Did he lose his eye? Is this the old way of covering an eye that was blind? "Not bad. Even after it took so long. It passes." The young boy said, setting his fork down. Oh, joy. I'm a cook, now (Sarcasam). "Sebastian, are there any letters from the queen?" The child asked, turning slightly to look at the butler. "Ah, yes. Here you go, my lord." Sebastian said, handing him a letter. The young boy opened it and read it. "Hmm, we should give Undertaker a visit. Prepare a carriage, Sebastian." The young boy spoke out, setting down the letter and standing up. "Oh, and, Sebastian. Make sure Ashley is ready to go. She'll be coming along. Find something proper for her to wear, something other than her work attire." The young boy said, before leaving the room. Welp, this is an excuse for Sebastian to be a perv isn't it?

* * *

"THIS REALLY HURTS! STOP IT! SEBASTIAN!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "Calm down, miss Ashley. It is almost over." Sebastian replied, tighting the corset. This is the first time this thing has been put on me while awake. The first time I was put in one, I was alseep, so I couldn't have protested. "You are much easier to work with when you are asleep." He stated, tying the corset and then slipping a dress on me. "Rude much?" I said, as he took off his blindfold. "I am just being honest. You do not try to kick me while sleeping, or try to bite me. Or try to scratch my eyes out." Sebastian said, observing as I wrapped my arms around my chest. "I think it's too tight!" I said, huffing out my breath. "I assure you, it is not. You just need to get used to it." He said, moving my hands to my sides. "I assure you, it is!" I argued, putting on the heels Sebastian handed me. "You are still breathing. Are you not?" Sebastian said in one on those voices that make you just wanna punch him, as he held open the door.

* * *

Sebastian opened the carriage door and helped the young boy in and then helped me in. Once Sebastian got to the front, we started moving. "If you do not mind mind me asking, who is Undertaker?" I asked, sitting across from the the small boy. "Undertaker is a mortican in town. He usually has information on recent murders. So, he is a good source of imformation and we visit when we need to." The boy said, the one eye he had showing was glaring at me. It's as if he was staring into my soul. He was quite the creepy child. Once he had noticed how uneasy his stare was making me, he smirked a little and then turned his head to the window. Like I said, creepy child. "So, this question has pondered on me, how did you get here? It is obvious you are not used to this life style. I'm sure everyone in the manor heard you screaming this morning while Sebastian was putting the corset on you." The boy said, as he turned his head back to me. "Um...I actually do not know, myself." I said, looking at the boy.

"Oh, I see." The boy said, shifting postion so he could hold his cane more comfortably. So, let's see, he has an eyepatch AND a pimp cane. The carriage all of a sudden stopped with a jerk, then the doors opened. "We have arrived, young master." Sebastian said, helping the boy out of the carriage and then me. "Undertaker?" The boy asked, walking into the shop. "Oh, earl Phantomhive. Have you come to try one of my coffins?" A voice asked. "No, I came for-" The boy was cut off, when a man with long silver hair with bangs that covered his eyes, opened a coffin and appeared next to me. "Oh, you brought a guest with you, have you earl Phantomhive? Is she here to try a coffin instead?" The man said, observing my height. "No, she is a new member of my staff." The boy spoke out, looking at the man with silver hair. "Oh, such a shame. But, it would also be a shame to put such a beautiful young woman in a coffin on her birthday, now would it?" The man said, looking at me and then back to the boy. "Um, sir, h-how do y-you know it is my birthday?" I asked, as my eyes widened looking at him.

"Hmm? Oh! Yes, I forgot! They wiped some of your memory before sending you to this century...but, it seems to have failed..." The man said, looking at me and slightly chuckling at my shocked expression. "W-what?" I asked, in complete shock. "Oh my, it seems I have said too much already! I think I will be quiet now." The strange man said, laughing a little. "Undertaker, I have to disagree, you have not said said enough." The young boy said, with a blank face. "Oh? Then I request the gift of laughter! But, no, not from your comedian butler! I want a laugh from no one other then the one you want information about! If she fails, then no information for you!" The man said with a wide smile. "Ashley, please provide a joke for Undertaker and please do not mess this up." The young boy said, with such a cold glare. "O-okay." I said, as I whispered a joke in the Undertaker's ear. He then started laughing like a maniac. "Is he okay?" I asked,as he fell down and laughed harder. "Ah! She has one sense of humor! If I were you, butler, I wouldn't let this one get away!" Undertaker rang out, laughing and standing. Sebastian looked a little shocked at the mans choice of words, the young boy just looked confused. I have to admit, I was a little shocked myself.

"Oh, yes! I almost forgot, the information on the young lady! Oh, by the way, happy twentieth birthday, miss!" Undertaker said, smiling at me. "Uh, thank you..." I said, this man was really starting to creep me out. "Enough playing around. I came here for information not games." The young boy said, sitting down on a coffin. "Impatient are we earl? Well, let's see...what would you like to know about your little friend?" Undertaker asked, with another creepy smile. "How did she get here, is one." The boy said, now crossing his arms. "Ah, let's see. She was hit by a car. The car was in the hands of a drunk male. She was on the way to a friends house when it happened. Valerie, was it?" Undertaker stated. How did he know this stuff?! How did he know who Val was? "Before she was sent to pass on, Grell Sutcliff and William T. Spears were in charge of reaping her soul. But, Grell disagreed on her death. So, William and Grell made an agreement. She could live, but in the 19th century." Undertaker said, now sitting on the coffin next to me. "They sent her back in time?" The earl questioned. "That would be correct! Anything else you would like to know?" Undertaker asked, now inside an open coffin.


	6. I Miss You

_***I do not own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji, I only own the plot of this story and my OC***_

The ride back to the manor was comepletly silent. Nothing was said. Nothing at all. When we finally got back, Sebastian opened the carriage door he helped the young boy out and went to help me. I refused and darted out of the carriage and into the manor. I didn't even bother looking back, I had just sat and listened to a complete stranger tell them my life story. How did he know so much about me? I had just met the man and he already knew exactly who I was. My tears were welling up again, I almost ran into Finny, because of the tears in my eyes. Everything was becoming blurry, just like when I was hit by that car. I was in pain again, but, this pain wasn't all over my body, it was in my chest. When I almost ran into Finny, I think he noticed I was about to cry, his face turned from a happy smile to a face of sadness, as if to ask if I needed a friend. I just kept running, though. When I finally made it to the room I was staying in, I shut the door and completly broke down. I was the type to cry when I was upset. I thought it was always a bad thing, but, back home, everyone said it was good I cried it out instead of hurting myself. I was pathetic, I was curled up in a ball, right in the corner of the room.

"My, my. What is such a pretty lady crying for?" A man asked, I was sure it was Sebastian. His voice was seductive and calming. "Go away." I mumbled, while burying my face in my knees. "Now, why would I do that?" He asked, his voice getting closer. "Please, just go." I said, my tears had now made it extremly hard to see, everything was now just a block of color, again. "I am afraid, I can not do that." Sebastian said, now kneeling down next to me. I lifted my head to look at him. "My, your eyes are all red and puffy." Sebastian said, wiping my tears away with a handkerchief he had in his pocket. "I hope you do not plan on crying yourself to bed, again. I would not like that to happen, you are much too pretty to have tears falling down those cheeks." Sebastian said. I sniffed once he had wiped away my tears. "Did anyone ever tell you, you are as beautiful as a rose?" Sebastian asked, with a small smirk forming at the ends of his lips. "No. No one's ever called me as beautiful as a rose." I said, wiping my nose with my sleeve. "Well, now, someone has." Sebastian said, moving my hand away from my nose and then wiping it with the handkerchief.

I missed my family, yes, my family was really just Val and my mom. But, y'know, they were always there for me. I had known Val since we were in first grade, she was like a sister to me. I really missed her. I really missed my mom too. "Thanks." I said, as I hugged Sebastian. Sebastian made a face of shock when I did that, but, y'know, he's been really kind to me. Sebastian soon hugged back. I think, I take back about what I said earlier that day. Y'know, when I said he was being a dick. Okay, maybe he WAS being a dick earlier, but, he's not being a dick now. After a few minutes, I pulled away from the hug. I was looking at Sebastian's eyes, they were a rusty red/brown color. I think you could say, that was one of his key features. Another key feature he had was his pale skin. His skin was a bit more pale than mine. I never understood why my skin was so pale, no matter how hard I tried to get a tan, I could never get one. My mom said I got it from my father. I once saw of a picture of him in the attic when I was 10, when I showed it to my mom, she cut it in half and threw it out. My dad had black AND blonde hair, according to my mom, it was natural. I think, he might be the reason why in the winter my hair turns black. I am not kidding. My hair turns black. Which at first I thought was weird, because my hair is usaully blonde. My dad had blue eyes, when I first looked at the picture, but then the color of his eyes flashed red. I had shaken my head, thinking my mind was playing tricks on me, and when I had looked at it again, his eyes were sea blue again. My mind had then gone to what undertaker said before we left his shop.

* * *

*flashback*

"Come again, by yourself miss. Then I could give you information about who your daddy is and what you are." Undertaker said, as we left the shop.

*flashback end*

* * *

What did he mean by, "what you are"? I'm a human, am I not? What else could I be? A unicorn (More sarcasam!)? And, what did he know about my dad? "Miss Ashley?" Sebastian asked, breaking my train of thought. "Huh?" I asked, looking at him. We were still on the ground, I was sitting and he was kneeling. "Your mind seemed to have traveled off somewhere." Sebastian said, standing up and then helping me get up off the ground. This corset restricts everythiiiiiiiiinnnnnggggg. I walked over to the door to leave, but before I knew it Sebastian opened the door for me. I walked out of the room, obviously annoyed at Sebastian for opening the door. And guess what he did? He laughed. DING DING DING: DICK ALERT! "So, uh, you won't tell anyone about that, riiiiiiight?" I asked, him as we walked down the hallway ro the grand staircase. "Oh? Of course not, my lady." Sebastian said, with a devilish smirk. He's gonna tell someone, isn't he?

* * *

After the young earl had eaten his dinner and did some more paper work, he went to bed. Sebastian and I were out in the garden, while everyone slept. I actually was a "night owl" and was never really affected when I didn't get all the sleep a normal person needed. Though, I did need sleep, just not as much as most people would expect. I honestly hated mornings, because morning means I have to get out of bed and do something productive with my day. "Do you have a favorite flower?" I asked as we walked around. "A rose. It is the rose. Perferably the red roses, and what about you, m'lady?" Sebastian said, walking next to me. "I like tiger lilies." I said, smiling at him. "Oh? Interesting choice, m'lady." Sebastian said, with a smile. We had walked and talked until late that night. I think we would have been out there longer if I hadn't almost fallen asleep.


	7. The Heart Stealing Maniac

_**Sorry I haven't been posting! I have just been reeeaalllyyy busy! Again, I'm sorry! I promise I won't miss this many days again! If I do, may I be struck with lighting!**_

_***I do not own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji, I do however own the plot of this story and my OC***_

* * *

"You can't make me!" I yelled, hanging onto the bed with all the strength I had. "Miss Ashley, you are making this more difficult than it has to be..." Sebastian said, trying to pry me off the bed. "Am not!" I shouted, still hanging on. "Will you please let go? Or do want to go the hard way?" Sebastian replied, still trying to pry me off the bed. "HARD WAY'S FINE WITH ME!" I yelled, still not letting go. "Suit yourself..." Sebastian sighed, somehow able to get me off the bed. "...The fudge..." I said, now on the ground. "Now, please, put on the corset." Sebastian sighed. "Nope. No way. Not happening." I said, latching onto one of the legs of the bed. "Hard way it is..." Sebastian said, picking me up and shutting the bedroom door. "NO! C'MON, PLEASE NO!" I yelled, as Sebastian was trying to get me into the corset. I don't know how he was able to do that with a blindfold on, but, I didn't like it. "HAVE MERCY!" I yelled. "Making such a fuss over wearing a corset...that is not very lady like, miss Ashley." Sebastian said, trying to get a hold of me after I slipped from his grip. "I have a right to express my opinions!" I said, now under the bed. "Miss Ashley, please, come out from under the bed..." Sebastian sighed, reaching under the bed to get a hold of me. "No." I said, scooting away from his hand. That's when he grabbed my leg and pulled me out that way.

* * *

"Now, was that so hard?" He asked, straightening his shirt. "Yes! You tie it too tight! Why do I have to come anyway? Why can't I stay at the manor with everyone else?" I asked, slightly pouting. "Miss Ashley, the young master just wishes that you not stay at the manor with Bardroy, Mey-Rin, and Finny." Sebastian said, opening the door. "Not fair. Not fair at all." I said, walking out of the room. "Please, just come along. Your little fuss has put us behind schedule." Sebastian said, walking down the stairs. "Your little fuss has put us behind schedule!" I repeated, in that voice people do when mocking someone as I followed him. "That was not very lady-like." Sebastian stated, opening one of the front doors for me. "It was not? Oh, how rude of me!" I said, walking out of the manor. I was now just being sarcastic, just to be annoying. "Must you be so stubborn?" He asked, walking behind me. "Yes, I must." I said, as Sebastian opened the carriage door for me.

"Late...again. Is this going to be a daily thing?" The young boy scoffed, as I entered the carriage. "I do not know. Do you want it to be?" I replied, sitting across from him as Sebastian shut the door and went to the front of the carriage. "No, I would not like it to be a daily thing and please stop screaming when getting dressed." He scoffed again, sounding more irritated by the minute. "Well, I would not scream if I did not have to wear the corset." I said, crossing my arms as the carriage jerked, signaling it was moving. "No excuse. You are still wearing it." He said, looking up at me with his cold blue eye. "Can I ask a question?" I asked, looking at his other eye that was covered with an eyepatch. "Is it about my eye?" He asked. "Uh...yes." I said. "Then, no. You may not ask a question." He said, looking out the small carriage window.

* * *

"Oh! Welcome back, earl Phantomhive! Here for more information?" Undertaker asked, sitting up in a coffin. "Yes." He replied, as Undertaker came out from a coffin. "Let me guess...is it about the recent murders?" Undertaker laughed. Man, this man is creeeeeeppppyyyy. "You are correct." The young earl replied, crossing his arms. "In that case, you must give me the gift of pure laughter!" Undertaker said, giggling. "I will take care of this. I need you two to step outside." Sebastian said, opening the door to the shop. "Will do, Sebastian!" I said, walking out behind the young boy. "So, what do you think the joke he has up his sleeve is?" I asked the young boy, as we stood outside of the shop. "I do not know nor do I care. I just want the information, so we can leave." The boy replied, his light accent sounding slightly thicker when he said that. Suddenly, manic laughter could be heard from the inside of the shop. "...Is it safe to enter?" I asked, but the only reply I got was the young boy opening the door and walking back into the shop. "Well then." I said, putting my hands on my hips and then re-entering myself.

"So, you are telling me, some guy is running around taking people apart and then leaving their rotting corpses in the middle of an alleyway?" I asked Undertaker, as the young earl literally facepalmed. "He is mostly targeting young women, like yourself. But, he has thrown some men in there too. The men usually know at least one of the women, though." Undertaker slightly giggled. "What I think is interesting is that, he is taking the hearts of the women and taking the eyes of the men." Undertaker said, pointing to where my heart is, then to where my eyes are as he spoke. "That is some gruesome stuff..." I said, trying not to throw up. "You said he is targeting young women, like Ashley, am I correct?" The young boy asked, now looking at me. Shit, this kid better not be thinking what I think he's thinking... "Correct!" Undertaker replied. "That settles it. Ashley, we will be using you to lure in this murder." The boy said, nodding. He was thinking exactly what I was hoping he wasn't. Shitshitshitshitshit. "There is no way in hell, you are getting me to do this!" I said, backing away from all three of the men, slowly backward walking to the door. "We will just see about that." The boy spoke up, giving that same evil smirk Sebastian gives when something that I'm gonna hate's gonna happen. Shit.

* * *

"You guys are so gonna get it when this is over! If I die, it is all on you!" I yelled, while in the alley. I knew they were watching. Those dicks. I was just standing in an alley waiting for some maniac to show up and try to chop me to pieces! Could this get any worse? "Ah, such a pretty young woman. Too bad your heart will be in my trophy case soon." A male voice spoke out. IT CAN GET WORSE! IT CAN GET WORSE! THE MANIAC'S HERE! THE MANIAC IS HERE! "...Yeah...I think I'm gonna go now." I said, backing away from the source of the voice. "Oh, leaving so soon? I am afraid, I cannot let that happen." The male said, as I was suddenly pinned to one of the walls in the alley. 'I'm gonna die. I know it. I'm gonna lose my life. It was bad enough I had to get run over by a car, but, now I have to get chopped up by some lunatic! Oh, dear god, help me.' I thought as I shut my eyes as tight as I possibly could. "Oh, picking on a young woman who cannot properly defend herself? How low can someone possibly get?" I heard a familiar voice say. It had to be Sebastian. PLEASE BE SEBASTIAN...SO I CAN KICK HIM IN THE BALLS AFTER THIS!

The pressure on my wrist was suddenly released and I heard a man scream. I opened one of my eyes to see what had happened and there I saw Sebastian standing over some man's corpse. I opened both of my eye then. "Is he dead?" I asked, looking around and then at Sebastian. "No need to worry, you are safe now." Sebastian said, walking over to me. "I hate you so much right now! I could have died, y'know!" I said, lightly smacking Sebastian's arm. "Can we go back to manor and sleep now?" I asked, yawning.

* * *

_**So, yeah! Again, I am sorry for the extreme wait for this chapter!**_


	8. Meet: Grell Sutcliff

_**Hey! Sorry for the shortness of this chapter! (I think it's short(?)) Anyway! I have very slight writer's block! Very, very slight, nothing to worry your heads over! But, any ideas for the story would be nice and helpful! **_

_***I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler, I do however own the plot of this story and my OC***_

* * *

"Oh, it seems she made it out alive! And I went thorugh all the trouble of making you a special coffin and everything... No matter!" Undertaker laughed, walking into the alley with the young Earl. "Oh, Bassy! Fancy~ meeting you here!" A voice rang out, the voice seemed oddly familar. I couldn't place where I had heard it before. "Oh! And it is Ashley! Still a pretty young thing! Oh, I almost forgot, last week was your birthday, right?" A man appeared, standing oddly close to Sebastian. "Actually it was...but,uh, do I know you?" I asked, obvious confusion in my voice. "Oh, that is right! That is right! You do not remember me, of course! I am Grell, Grell Sutcliff. The reason why you are still walking on this planet, my dear~!" Grell said. I have no clue as to what gender this person is...we'll say...male for now...unless told otherwise. "Now, back the soul I have to collect...I better get to work before Will gets on my back for "not doing my job". Honestly..." Grell said, doing what he called "reaping a soul". It was interesting to say the least...I'm a bit curious now. "Now, I have two more souls to get tonight. So, I better be off. Goodbye, Bassy! Oh, and stay safe Ashley!" Grell said, before leaving.

"...Am I the only one creeped out by that guy?" I asked, looking at the three males around me. "I will second." Sebastian added in, checking his watch. "My, it is certainly late. Almost midnight. Amazing how much time you can spend when in town. Well, I think we best be going. Miss Ashley looks and sounds very tired. So, we will take out leave. Have a wonderful night, Undertaker." Sebastian said, walking out of the alley with me and the young boy.

* * *

"Good morning, miss Ashley!" Bard greeted me, as I entered the kitchen. "...What's so good about it?" I asked, drudging around getting ready to prepare breakfast for the young master. "Ah, not a morning person, huh?" Bard asked, with a slight laugh in his voice. "Nope." I replied, handing him a frying pan and margarine. "What're you making?" Bard asked, setting the frying pan on the stove. "Whatever I feel like making." I said, opening the refridgorator they had in the kitchen and looking around inside it. "Here, we'll make him eggs and toast." I said, taking the margarine from him and putting basically the whole stick in the pan. Once the it melted I cracked two eggs and waited for them to cook, while Bard was making the toast...with a flamethrower. "Don't blow us up, Bard." I said, looking at him. "I won't! Calm down!" He said, turning on the flamethrower and aiming at the two pieces of bread he had set out.

"...Great, hit by a car, almost chopped up by a maniac and almost blown up." I said sarcastiaclly, faceplaming as half the kitchen blew up. "...Damn it...Sebastian'll have my head on a stick for this." Bard sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "How many times must I tell you, a flamethrower is not to be used while cooking." Sebastian said, walking in on the rubble. "This was his fault." I said, handing Sebastian the eggs I had finished cooking before Bard blew half the kitchen up. "We have milk, let him drink that." I said, walking out of the kitchen and down the hallway. Leaving a pissed Sebastian and cowering Bard. "Mey-rin, I think that is way too much for you to handle." I said, taking some plates from her. "Oh! Thank you, miss Ashley!" She said, not stumbling anymore as I followed her down the hall. "Don't mention it." I said, setting the pile of plates I was holding next to her pile. "Ashley, should you not be helping Bardroy in the kitchen?" The young master asked, walking into the room. "He blew it up and I did help. I made eggs." I said, crossing my arms. "Should YOU not be eating breakfast or working?" I asked, now having my hands on my hips.


	9. Hide the Flamethrower

_***I don't own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler, I do however own the plot of this story and my OC***_

* * *

"Do you like kittens?" I asked Sebastian, as I followed him around the manor, just because. I was following him around to be annoying and just 'cause I was bored. Same-thing. "Actually, I do. Cats are wonderful." Sebastian said, looking at his watch quickly and then taking a sharp turn down the hall. He's sexy (Yeah, I said it...thought it...) , likes cats and that accent. The perfect...Wait, wat? I thought nothing. YOU READ NOTHING, GO EAT A CAKE. Wat. "Do you like puppies?" I asked, still following him. "No. To be blunt, I hate them." Sebastian replied. I take it back. HOW CAN YOU HATE PUPPIES? coughcoughhesstillsexythoughanddataccentcoughcough "Oh...do you like...babies?" I asked, this was obviously a last minute question. "What kind of question is that, miss Ashley?" Sebastian asked, taking a slight look at me.

"It was _**JUST**_ a question! Do you like hugs?" I added, smiling as he continued walking as I continued following. "Well...your hug was not that bad. So, to be honest, If I were to want a hug, you would be my first choice." He replied, taking a glance at Mey-Rin to make sure she wasn't carrying more than she can handle. SCORE, HE LIKES MY HUGS. "Good, my hugs are the best. The very best." I said, nodding happily. "You certainly are not modest on your hugs." Sebastian replied to my statement."That's cause they are the best hugs ever. THE BEST." I said, smiling. "So, what time is it?" I asked, still following Sebastian around. "Exactly, five o'clock. I think it is best you get dinner prepared. Dinner is at six o'clock." Sebastian said, checking his watch again. "On it!" I said, walking away to get to the kitchen.

* * *

"No, sit and be quiet! You nearly blew us up last time!" I said, pointing to the only chair in the kitchen. "It was an accident!" Bard replied, sitting in the chair and crossing his arms. "I think you've been spendin' too much time with Sebastian." He added. "Have not! I just don't want you blowing anything up!" I said, giving him something to cook. "Here, why don't you make the dessert?" I asked, putting the young master's dinner on the cart and leaving the room to Bard so he could make the dessert. "Just don't blow anything up! Cook it like a normal person!" I yelled, walking down the hall. "A couple more turns and we should be in the dining room!" I said to myself, as I was pushing the cart around a corner. "Hey, guess who's on time!" I said, walking into the dining room. "...Oh my, is the world going to end?" Sebastian joked, after I had said that. "Not cool." I said, glaring at him as I put the food infront of the young master. "Eat up. The more you eat, the better chance of you growing up to be big and strong!" I said, after putting all his food infront of him. "Now, I think I'll be heading back to the kitchen, so, Bard doesn't break, blow up or kill anything!" I said, leaving the room.

* * *

"What the hell, man?!" I said, walking into the kitchen to find Bard trying bake a cake with a flamethrower. "No! Go sit and be quiet again!" I said, taking the flamethrower, putting it up and then putting the cake batter into the oven. "It was a good idea!" Bard said, sitting back in the chair. I don't even know why he was even listening to me, I mean, I like it, it's just, really? BE A MAN BARD! "Did you already forget what happened last time?" I asked, sighing in frustration. "...Well, no..." He replied. "See, bad idea." I said. I now know why Sebastian is so hard on them. "Watch the cake. Just watch, don't do anything to it, just watch it." I said, leaving the kitchen again. "How can he not process that?" I asked myself, walking down the hall, heading for the dining room again. "Does he not know how dangerous that is? He reminds me of my cousin, Maddie. Constantly doing something that might kill us." I continued talking to myself. I sighed to myself, before entering the dining room again. "I am back! I have news! I saved dessert from Bard!" I said, as I was walking in. "What?" The young boy asked, looking up from his food and setting his fork down. "I saved your dessert from Bard. He was trying to cook it with a flamethrower." I said, crossing my arms. "Where did he get a flamethrower?" The boy asked. "Heck if I know." I said, as I shrugged. "No matter." He said, sighing and continuing his meal.

"Miss Ashley..." Bard said, walking into the room. "...What did you do?" I asked, looking at him. "...Nothing." He replied. "You lie, tell me what you did." I said, squinting my eyes at him. "How are you doing that with your eyes?" He asked. "Squinting? Really? You don't know what squinting is?" I asked, sighing in irritation. "No, your eye color. Aren't they supposed to be blue?" He asked, slightly backing up. "What? They ARE blue." I said, crossing my arms. "Miss Ashley, it seems your eyes have turned red." Sebastian said, handing me a compact mirror. "...This..I cannot explain..." I said, as soon as I finished my sentence my eyes were blue again. "...I cannot explain this either." I said, handing Sebastian the compact mirror after seeing my eyes turn blue again. "I think, we should pay Undertaker another visit tomorrow." The young master said, now looking down to finish his meal. "Again? Really? Ugggghhhh." I complained, then sighing in frustration. "Proper ladies do not complain." Sebastian said, checking his watch. "Oh? Don't care." I said, leaving the room. "...What's with her?" Bard asked, when I left the room.

* * *

"Well, atleast you didn't kill the cake." I said, taking the cake out of the oven. "See, told ya!" Bard said. "...Quiet." I said, putting the cake aside, so it could cool down. "Now, let us make frosting!" I said, looking through all the cabinets for the ingredients to make frosting. "Hey, Bard, can you get some strawberries?" I asked, while I was looking. "Sure thing." Bard replied, leaving the room. After ten minutes of trying to remember to make homemade frosting, I finished it. "Cake is frosted, time for the wonderful strawberries!" I said, as Bard handed me the strawberries. "One, two, three annnnd...done!" I said, lifting up the, now, finished cake. "Nice." Bard said, picking up a knife to cut it. "I'll handle this." I said, taking the knife from him and cutting it myself.

"You did good, Ashley ol' girl!" I said to myself, as I was taking a piece of cake into the dining room. "Dessert is served!" I said, setting the cake infront of the young boy. "What kind?" He asked. "It's vanilla." I said, nodding. "It will do." The young male said, taking a bite. "Is it good?" I asked, after he took another bite. "It passes." The young master said. "Really? That's all it gets?" I asked. No reply. Rude much? I sighed, before leaving the room. "Mey-Rin, be careful." I said, grabbing the vase before it hit the ground. "Oh! Sorry, miss Ashley!" Mey-Rin said. "Where're you taking this?" I asked, holding the heavy decoration. "Oh, right over here! Yes, indeed!" Mey-Rin said, walking down the hall, inwhich I followed her. "Here?" I said, putting down the vase. "Yes, indeed! Thank you, miss Ashley!" Mey-Rin said, smiling and nodding. "No problem." I said, walking away.

* * *

"Bedtime, yay for me!" I said to myself, as I looked at a clock. I yawned and went into my room. "Okay! Time to take off this...torture device." I said, trying to untie the corset. "Yes! I did it!" I said, slouching and taking a deep breathe after taking it off. After I got changed and ready for bed, none other than Sebastian knocks on the door and walks in. "Really, dude?" I sighed, flopping onto the bed. "Dude?" Sebastian asked, obviously thinking the word I used was very strange. "It's another word for "man, male" or "friend, pal". Something like that." I said, trying to explain what "dude" meant. "It's very informal. So, I wouldn't recommend using it with a "high class" person." I said, turning over onto my stomach, while on the bed. "Now, what the fu-hell do you want?" I asked, Sebastian. Sebastian just stood there, I think he was trying to process what "dude" meant or something. "What?" I asked, sitting up, now thinking that he wasn't trying to process my "21st century" English. He just cleared his throat and pointed down.

I looked down at my slightly exposed chest, due to the nightgown. I had forgotten that, that much cleavage being shown in this century was "improper". "What?" I asked, looking back up. Sebastian looked like he was about to blush. "...What the hell is it, man!?" I asked, standing up. "...Your...uh...please, miss Ashley, pull..." Sebastian said, obviously trying to get his words out. "...I give up." I said, laying back down. "Why'd you come in here? You wanna good night kiss or something? You wanna be tucked in and read a bedtime story? 'Cause I'll read you a bedtime story if you want. Mainly 'cause I wanna read one myself." I said, as my american accent was showing more from all the talking I was doing. "Or you could just stand there and look like a creeper. Your choice." I said, to Sebastian as I was pulling the blankets over my head.


	10. You're Joking, Right?

_***I don't own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler, I do however own the plot of this story and my OC***_

* * *

"Ashley, be careful." My mom said, watching as I was standing on a chair trying to reach the top of the book shelf. "I am! Don't worry, mom!" I said, feeling around for the necklace that I had thrown up there earlier. I threw it up there when I tripped over my cat. She was always in the way. "I'm serious, I don't want you falling and breaking a leg. that's the last thing I need." My mom replied, walking over to me. "Almost got it..." I said, reaching a little bit farther and grabbing it. "Got it!" I said, hoping off the chair, holding the necklace in my hand. "Ashley, you know I love you, right?"

My mom asked, putting the chair I was using back at the table. "What? Of course! Why wouldn't I? You tell me everyday! Oh, also, I love you too! " I said, hugging her and then putting the necklace around her neck. "I just want you to know. I'd give you the world if I could." She said, fixing my bangs and then kissing my forehead. "I love you, mom" I said, smiling. "Now, I know you're 19, but, please lock all the doors, okay? Don't let any strangers in! Also, I know you're staying at Val's tonight, so be home early tomorrow. I have a special birthday surprise for you, okay, honey?" My mom said, grabbing her keys to the house and her purse. "Sure thing, mom! Plus, you know I'll lock all the doors, anyway. You know I'm paranoid about those types of situations!" I said, watching my mom leaving the house and locking the front door.

That's when I woke up. It was just a dream...well, memory-ish dream. That was the the last conversation I had with my mom, it was that same day I was run over by that car. The last time I saw her. Probably, the last I'll ever see her.

I opened my eyes, recalling last night, which I had barely gotten any sleep that night, one reason was Sebastian watching me sleep. That was creepy. The other was, I knew I'd have to get up and get ready to go to Undertaker's with Sebastian and the young earl, that morning. "You ish creepy." I said, sliding out of bed, to find Sebastian still there. He just sighed, gave me my clothes for the day and left the room. "Is this...? Yes! It is!" I stated, holding up my bra after looking through the clothes Sebastian gave me, ignoring the corset in the pile. "...They'd probably notice I wore my bra instead...I mean, the corset makes my waist look really small...Fuck." I mumbled, making sure the curse word I let out was even more silent than a whisper.

'I don't even understand why "hell" is acceptable, but "fuck" isn't. I don't get it. Not one bit.' I thought, while trying to tie the corset. I think Sebastian got tired of my struggling, when he tried dragging me out of bed and into "proper" clothes. It's true,though, I hate wearing this corset, I just wanna throw on a pair of shorts, a tank top and some ballet flats. But, that type of clothing is unacceptable in this time and age. Well, screw you too, 19th century. "Merry Christmas." I said, walking out of my room dressed. "You are aware it is not Christmas, are you not?" Sebastian asked, observing my outfit, then giving a nod of approval. "Yes, I know it's not Christmas. How dumb do I look?" I stated, crossing my arms. "I never said you did." Sebastian replied.

* * *

"It seems you are back on your late streak." The young earl said, as I entered the carriage. "What? It is not my fault corsets are torture devices." I stated, sitting across from him and crossing my arms. "It is not my fault they are part of the proper attire for a proper lady." He replied, sighing in irritation. "What if I wanna wear pants..." I mumbled, sighing in irritation myself. "Pants are not proper for a woman. Therefore, you must wear a dress or a long skirt." The earl said, probably getting annoyed by all my complaining. "Okay then." I said, looking at him. Seriously, he can walk without that cane, why does he need it? I don't get it. I don't get why I can't wear pants. I don't get why this kid has an eye-patch. I don't get the 19th century. I don't get anything. I now understand why Val said that I was just confused of everything.

* * *

"You're joking, right? You have to be! This has to be a joke! It has to be!" I said, my eyes widened in slight fear and shock. "I do love jokes! But, this is not a joke." Undertaker said, with that same creepy smile. "I am not half demon! I can't be! It's a lie." I said, crossing my arms, refusing to take what he was telling me to be the truth. "Oh? Me, lie? Why would I lie about as something as important as this? Your father being a demon, your mother being human and you being a combination? Who makes something like that up?" He replied, watching my reaction with interest. "For all I know, you could be!" I said, leaving the morgue as fast as I could. I have no clue where I was going, but, I think If I listen to this any longer, I'll be on the boarder of insanity, which I'm already halfway there.

I can't be half demon. I can't. I just can't. But, if I am, is that why my mom never talked about my dad? Is it? Or was it because he abused her? Or, maybe, both? What am I going on about? This whole situation is stupid! I'm a normal human being! Nothing more, nothing less! The only strange things are the fact my hair turns black during winter and my eyes apparently turn red when I'm upset. How was I supposed to know the eye thing? I was never upset, back home! Okay, maybe once in awhile! But, that's only when it was one of those situations where it's normal to be! I mean, yeah, I cried alot, but, y'know, I had reasons. I mean, I was deathly afraid of letting my mom down. I mean, she seemed to have had such high expectations for me...I didn't want to disappoint her... And...when Val cried, I cried, though Val was actually really strong willed and didn't cry until she was to the point where she couldn't take anymore. I was just a waterfall of tears. It was like every five minutes I was crying over something. Come to think of it, I'm crying right now. 'Get a grip, you're stronger than this.' I thought, wiping any tears forming in my eyes. I wasn't going to cry. Not today. Not now.

"Now, didn't I tell you to keep yourself safe." A familiar voice rang out, grabbing my arm and pulling me out of the road before a passing carriage ran me over. "...Grell?" I asked, looking at the red-headed male infront of me. "Oh, good. You remembered my name." He said, with a giant, sharp, toothy grin.

* * *

"Sebastian, we are going back to the manor. When we get back, I want you to find her and then bring her back to the manor. " The young earl spoke.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian replied, holding open the door to the shop.

* * *

_**I ish so sowwy I keep updating late and that chapters aren't really that long. **_

_**Me ish very sowwy.**_

_**Anyway! Thanks for all the reviews and follows and favorites! It means alot!**_

_**-HeartsAndSparkles sighing out-**_


	11. Bread Eating Cats

_***I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler, I do however own the plot of this story and my OC***_

* * *

"Thanks for pulling me back. I would've been a goner if you hadn't gotten me out of the way." I said, to Grell. He was a very strange man, I think he had some sorta crush on Sebastian, too. Weird, guy. "Well, I have to get running. I have some other souls to reap. Stay out of the road, okay?" He said, patting my head lightly, then leaving. Yeah, I'm defiantly gonna step in front of a moving a carriage again...I'm kidding! I wouldn't do that. I don't wanna die. Not again. Even though, I kinda got a "second chance", I guess. That really hurt. Like, alot. Seriously, it was hurting so bad, I was going numb. Okay, nevermind that. I mean, I'm alive. That's all that matters, right? I'm really just spent the rest of that day hiding from Sebastian and looking around town, aren't I?

* * *

"PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN, SEBASTIAN!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, as Sebastian lifted me up and threw me over his shoulder, knowing I'd be struggling. "I cannot do that. It was an order to find you and bring you back to the manor. You are very good at keeping yourself hid. It took me the rest of the day to find were you had run off to. It is nearly midnight." Sebastian said, walking away from the crowd of people in the town area. Some people covered the ears of their children when I let out a "vulgar" word. "YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! PUT ME DOWN! I BET THIS COUNTS AS KIDNAPPING! I AM NOT WILLINGLY GOING ALONG WITH THIS! PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN!" I kept yelling, I knew my yelling really had no point, unless an officer heard me, in which, he'll have to put me down, won't he? I hope.

"Miss Ashley you are making quite a scene. Please quiet down, people are staring." Sebastian said, obviously getting frustrated with my choice of actions. "No." I said, crossing my arms as he was carrying me. "And here's what I think of your stupid orders. NYEH." I said, as I stuck my tongue out at him. "If I were you, I would keep that tongue in my mouth." Sebastian said, starting to gain speed once we were out of town. "Are you flirting with me? This is not the time to flirt with me." I said, after hearing how flirtatious he was talking to me. "Oh? Why is that?" Sebastian asked, setting me on my feet after we were just a few feet away from the manor. "For one, you carried me over your shoulder half way here." I said, crossing my arms and stopping in place. "Well, I would not have been able to get you here, if I had not." Sebastian said, sighing once he saw that I wasn't moving from the spot he left me in.

"You're right. You wouldn't have, because I didn't wanna come." I said, turning my back to him. "You sound like a small child." He said, stepping infront me. "I do not. If you want me to sound like a small child, then I'll just talk gibberish." I said, turning around so my back was to him again. "I do not understand why you are so upset." He said, stepping in front of me again. "I don't know, maybe 'cause I just found out the I'm not 100%, all the way, completely human? You'd think my mom would have told me something this important! Like, 'Hey honey, you're dad's a demon.'. But, no! She didn't tell me! She could've atleast told me on my 18th birthday or something! But, y'know, I'm 20 fucking years old now! And, I'm not even sure if I should take what I was told as the truth anyway! He's a creepy guy that owns a morgue! So, why should I listen to him?!" I said, my voice slightly cracking every few words as I was on the verge of tears again.

"Here I go again! Crying! That's really all I'm good for, isn't it? I'm just a waterfall of tears! It just continues, it never stops! I'm pathetic! And here I am, yelling at you, for my own damn problems! You didn't do anything to me!" I said, wiping my eyes with my hand. Sebastian looked slightly shocked, then sympathetic. I really don't think he knew what to tell me. "I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry. Just...really sorry." I said, wiping my eyes again then heading back to the manor that was only a few feet ahead.

Sebastian was following me close behind. I pretty sure he knew once I was alone, I would break down again. I don't want to break down, I really don't. But, I can't stop the tears. I use to be able to put on a brave face, now I can't. I don't know why, though. Is it the sudden los of my mom and best friend? Well, this whole situation has been smacking me in the face everyday that I've been here. I mean, I don't mind cooking. It's nice knowing I'm doing some good. Like, keeping Bard from blowing us up. I mean, he can help, just now with TNT.

* * *

"Ashley! Open the door!" Val yelled, hitting the front door as hard she possibly could. "What'chu want? Hittin' my door like that." I said, opening the door, letting her in. "Hi." She said, with that smile that just made me wanna smack her. "You came to my house at 6:00 in the morning to tell me 'hi'?" I asked, shutting and locking the door. "No, I'm not that rude. Okay, I did come over to your house just to say 'hi' once, but, we were 10 and I couldn't help it. The face you made was funny." She said, as she began raiding my refrigerator for something to eat. "That face was the 'run or I'll beat the shit out of you'. There was nothing funny about it."I said, sitting at the table in the kitchen as she began raiding my cabinets instead.

"Where's the bread?" She asked, still looking. "In the fridge." I said, resting my head on the table, just like I would on my desk when I was in school. "I don't understand why you put it in there. It makes the bread cold." She said, checking the refrigerator. "Well, one, it helps the bread last longer. Two, if I leave it out, the cat's gonna get it and then I'll have to buy a whole 'nother loaf." I said, slightly looking up at her. "Yeah, blame the sweet little, baby." She said, putting two pieces of bread in the toaster. Not to toast them, but to warm them. "I'm blaming him, because he does do it." I said, as my cat was rubbing against Val's legs hoping she would give him food. "Where's his food at?" She asked, picking him up and petting him. "In the hall closet." I said, laying my head back down.

My mom had left for work a few minutes ago. Val's timing was impeccable. "Thank you, my sleepy friend. Watch my bread." She said, leaving to kitchen. I sighed and took her bread out of the toaster and onto a plate. Why she couldn't use the microwave, I have no clue. "Your bread is done, you can make you a sandwich now." I yelled, throwing a paper plate at her head. "Really?" Val asked, picking up the paper plate walking back over to me. "Wash yo damn hands. You just touched the cat." I said, pointing to the sink. "Will do, boss lady." Val joked, walking over to the sink and washing her hands.

"So, when do you wanna get ready? I made you a birthday cake, a day early!" She said, drying off her hands. "Maybe after we eat. But, why are you eating a sandwich? It's breakfast time." I said, sitting back down. "Because I want damn sandwich, that's why." She said, sloppily making a sandwich. "You're making a monster over there." I joked, looking at her. "It's gonna be good monster, though." she said, sitting at the table with me. "Here, you eat." She said, handing me the other half of the sandwich. "Thanks." I said, taking a bite. "It's good, right?" She asked, taking a bite of her half.

* * *

It was another dream. I turned onto my side, waking up slightly, realizing that I'd probably never see Val again. 'Brain, these memories better serve better use than just being tear starters' I thought, trying to fall into another sleep, wanting to see my mom or Val again, even if it was only in a dream.


	12. Gone?

_**So, I thought it would be nice to show Val's point of veiw when Ashley was run over and some other thing, then maybe the funeral(?). Let me know if you actually want me to write about the funeral. So, yeah! Here!**_

* * *

-FLASH BACK (Val's POV)-

"ASHLEY!" I screamed, as I watched a car run her right over just as she was about to make it to the sidewalk. I frantically pulled out my cell phone and called the police, looking at the now, blood stained street and body that was my best friend. "911, what's your emergency?" An operator asked, picking up. "H-hello, my friend, was just hit by a car. There's blood everywhere. And, she's...oh...god..." I said trying explain, but I was crying and sobbing as I was looking at her.

Her leg was twisted in an unnatural pose and her blood was just...everywhere. Her blood was splattered all over the street and sidewalk, some of it had gotten on me as well. "Ma'am please, calm down. Where are you?" The woman asked, on the other end. I gave her all the imformation she asked for. I kneeled down next to Ashley, I was in college taking a course in medical, but, I had just started, so, I only knew a limited amount of imformation, so, I was not much help at all.

"It's gonna be okay. We're gonna get you to the hospital and everythings gonna be okay." I said, looking at all the damage the crash had caused her body. She was still breathing, but, you could tell she was hanging on by a thread. Her heart was beating so fast, so fast, it could stop at any moment. She was tearing up, probably knowing, she could be dead in the next few seconds. "No, you're not gonna die on me. It's okay, you'll be fine. Yeah, everything's gonna be just fine." I said, grabbing one of her hands and holding it as gently as I could. I knew she was in pain and lots of it. I doubt she could even hear what I was saying, she was slipping away.

I heard sirens growing closer, and a crowd started forming, as seeing the gruesome scene. "This can't be happening! This has to be a nightmare!" I sobbed, words were becoming hard to form, seeing her like this. I was now covered in blood, seeing as I was sitting in her pool of blood and holding onto one of her hands. I slowly pulled out my phone again and called her mom. I was dreading telling her that her only child was hit by a car and her life was slowly slipping away.

"Valerie? What's wrong? What happend? Are you okay? Is Ashley okay? I hear sirens, oh god, what happened?!" Her mom, was asking so many questions when she heared my crying. "She's...gone." I sobbed, those were the only words I was able to force out. I knew she was goner. Her breathing was becoming so faint and slow. "What do you mean, 'she's gone'? You're not saying, she's dead are you?! Please, tell me you aren't!" Her mom asked, she sounded shaken and scared.

"I'm coming home!" Her mom said, hanging up. "Ma'am...?" A police officer asked, kneeling next to me, watching as I was crying and holding onto Ashley's hand for dear life. "Ma'am?" He asked again, he seemed concerned, seeing as how violently I was crying. I somehow manged to let go of her hand, so they could get Ashley on the stretcher and to the hospital. "Would you be willing to give us some imformation, ma'am?" He asked, helping me off the ground and out of the pool of blood. I nodded, wiping my hands free of blood, with the wipe he handed me.

"Thank you, ma'am." He said, pulling out a pen and tablet of paper to write down everything I told him. "Valerie?" I heard a familar voice. "Is she okay? Is she alive?". It was Ashley's mom. "Excuse me, miss?" The officer asked, looking at her mom. "I'm the...victims mother." Her mom said, it was probably heartbreaking for her to even use "victim" when referring to her own daughter. "I see." The officer said.

* * *

-Back to Present Day (Ashley's POV)-

"Miss Ashely?" Sebastian asked, breaking me out of my train of thought. "Huh? Oh, hey Sebastian." I said, shrugging and going back to cleaning the mess I made while making lunch for the young master. Bard had helped, that's why the mess was bigger than it should've been. I mean, he meant well and I was thankful for the helping hand. But, how many times do you have to tell that man to not cook with TNT?

"You seem a little distracted today." Sebastian remarked, seeing how uninterested I was at everything. I was actually, usaully, a little excited when Sebastian came to talk with me. "Is something wrong?" He asked, examining as I let out an uninterested sigh. "What? Yeah, everything is fine." I said, shrugging and re-arranging some stuff on the counter. "Your tone of voice and facial expression say otherwise." Sebastian said, watching me. "Are you tired?" He asked.

"A little bit. But, I'm fine!" I said, putting some pots and pan into the sink, so I could wash them later. "Lying is not very becoming of a lady." Sebastian stated, sighing at my stubborness. "I am not lying!" I said, beggining to get irritated with him. "Oh? Your eyes say otherwise and you seem down. Tell me, what is wrong? You usaully seem happy and talkitive." Sebastian said, stepping infront of me before I could leave the kitchen, so I could avoid him.

"You're mean." I huffed, crossing my arms and walking back over to the counter. "What was that?" He asked, walking over to me and lifting my chin up by his index finger. "I said-" I was cut off by Sebastian's lips meeting mine. I was shocked at first, but, then I slowly melted into the kiss. I really couldn't believe this was happening. Honestly, Sebastian always seemed irritated with me, then again I would sometimes get irritated with him. Like, when I called him a dick and threaten (well, mentally threatened) to kick him in the balls.

"Are you feeling a little better, now?" He asked, after pulling away. "Y-yeah." I said, my face felt all heated. I must've been blushing. "Oh, look at the time. I have to run. Well, I will leave the kitchen to you." Sebastian said, looking at the clock and then walking out of the room and down the hall. "...Did that really just happen?" I asked myself, putting my hand upto my lips and then felt my cheek to see how warm they actually were.

* * *

_**Also, if you're wondering, "Why is she updating at 3:00 in the morning?". I woke up in the middle of the night. I was hungary and after I ate, I couldn't fall asleep again. So, there!**_

_**How did you like da random kiss? I figured since it was a SebastianxOC fic, might as well add that kiss.**_

_**Also, when I was writing Val's POV on the crash, I was listening to "If I Die Young" by The Band Perry. So, feel free to listen to that and read. **_


	13. Clean-Aholic

_***I do not own Kuroshitsuji/black butler, I do however, own the plot of this story and my OC***_

* * *

"Why are you so confusing, Sebastian?" I sighed, cleaning the pots and pans in the sink. Bard would have been helping, but I kicked him out of the kitchen awhile ago, for trying to cook with dynamite. I assumed he was helping Finny or Mey-Rin. "Need some help, there?" Someone asked, walking in the kitchen. "What? Oh, sure Bard. Grab a towel and start drying." I said, after looking to see a familiar tall blonde man.

"You've been really quiet, since this afternoon. Something on your mind?" He asked, picking up a dry towel and drying the pots and pans I had washed. "It's just a...weird day for me, okay?" I said, finishing up what was left in the sink. I really have been doing alot of thinking. Like, about that kiss I got from Sebastian. After he had left the room, millions of questions just flooding my brain.

Why did he kiss me? Why would he want to kiss me? Does he like me? Does he know I (sort of) like him? But, the question I kept coming back to was, "why?". I complained alot. I was fussy. I nearly took out his eye, when he tried putting me in a corset. I was constantly saying he was "mean" or a "jerk". I even once told him, if he tried to put me in that corset, I'd kick him where the sun doesn't shine!

"Weird day, huh? Train of thought just catchin' up with you?" Bard asked, finishing up with the drying. "Yeah, train of thought's just catching up with me." I said, sighing as now seeing I didn't have anything to distract myself in the kitchen. Dinner didn't have to be made until, 5:00, it's only 2:00. I cleaned every last inch of the kitchen. I organized the silverware, knives, dishes, ingredients, and anything else you would find in a 19th century kitchen.

Man, I really need to stop getting ahead of myself, so I actually have things to do. Back home, I would clean anything in my house that needed cleaning. If it was unorganized, you better believe I was on it. I guess this is because of my mom constantly telling me "a clean home is a happy home" and "everything has a home. So, put it there.". Me and my mom were, like, cleanaholics. Well, I wasn't as neat as her. I would let some things slide, that my mom wouldn't let slide even if it was the end of the world.

"Well, it seems we're done in here 'til five. So, I guess we get a small break?" Bard said, looking over the kitchen. "You really cleaned this room up, didn't ya?" Bard asked, looking around at the room. "Yeah, I guess I did." I said, looking around myself. "I actually need to talk with Sebastian." I said, crossing my arms and sighing slightly. "Oh? What about?" Bard asked, looking at me. "It's...private." I said, walking to the doorway. "Oh, and, don't blow anything up while I'm gone, I just cleaned the kitchen up." I said, turning to look at him, then leaving.

* * *

"There you are!" I said, walking over to Sebastian, stopping him as he was walking down the hall. "Huh? Oh, good afternoon, miss Ashley. What did you need?" Sebastian asked, turning to look at me, with his signature smile. "...Why did you...uh-" I somewhat fumbled at trying to ask him why he kissed me. "Why did I kiss you? Is that it?" Sebastian, looked at me watching with amusement at how I was trying to force words out of my mouth.

"...Yes, t-that's it." I said, looking at him. "You seemed to have a bad day. I was merely trying to cheer you up. I also recall, this morning when I woke you up, you mentioning that I owed you something sweet for getting you out of bed." Sebastian said, with a somewhat flirtatious smirk across his face. My face had heated up for the second time that day. I was blushing again. "Also, what man would not want a kiss from such a beautiful young woman?" Sebastian added, only making me blush even more.

"Well...uh...thanks...I suppose." I said, with a small smile. "Anytime, m'lady." Sebastian replied, with such a flirtatious tone. I knew I was blushing like crazy. I couldn't help it. He was flirting with me! Me, that dorky kid in high school everyone picked on! "My, my, your face is all red. Like a red rose, in full bloom." Sebastian said, taking one of his gloved hands and lightly touching one of my cheeks.

"...R-really?" I asked, no doubt-ably smiling at this situation at hand. "Oh, yes. You are one of the rare beautiful red roses, that bloom in such a vibrant color, it's breathtaking." Sebastian said, his face getting closer to mine. "Your eyes remind me of the clear crystal sea." Sebastian said, looking into my eyes as his face was only about an inch from mine. I was speechless. I didn't know what to say. Did he actually think I was pretty? I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm happy with my looks and I wouldn't change anything about myself.

The thing is, Sebastian is the only person, besides my mother and Val that had called me beautiful. "Th-Thanks, Sebastian." I said softly. "A true beauty, indeed." Sebastian said, before kissing me for the second time that day. It didn't take long before I had melted in the kiss and was kissing back. The thing is, I don't think either of us heard someone walk down the hall.

"Sebastian, you sly fox, you." A male Indian voice rang out, causing me and Sebastian to break apart. "Prince Soma, I was not informed you were here to visit." Sebastian said, he looked like he was slightly embarrassed of being caught in the act of kissing someone. I completely understood too, I was blushing like crazy. "Is she your girlfriend? She is very pretty!" The apparent 'Prince' named Soma said. While he was talking, I noticed a man standing behind him. I assumed he was the man's servant as seeing how he looked.

"W-what? M-me and S-Sebastian? I...I...uh...I have to go!" I said, swiftly before running off. Who is that kid? Man? I don't know. He looked like a teenager, so I'm guessing kid. But, people say I look younger than my actual age...so...he could be older...Whatever. I think I'm going to go to my room and leave making to dinner to Bard, now. So, I can sit in a corner and never leave the my room.


	14. Again?

Surprisingly, Sebastian didn't come find me and drag me out of my room. It was 7:00, now. I had been locked up here for a couple hours now. I was hoping by the time I would have left the room, the random Indian guy, known as Prince Soma had left. ...Soma sounds like "sober" in a very posh British accent. Sorry, sorry. Bad joke is bad.

Oh, goodness, Val would be bombarding me with questions if she were here and saw that kiss. She was always so nosey! That was one of the reasons why she felt right at home in a new environment in only a few minutes of being there. I thought it was funny. The first time she had come over to my house, she was all over the place.

When I showed her my room, she had the stuff that was supposed to be in my drawers on my bed and the stuff that was supposed to be on my bed on the dresser. I laughed silently to myself, remembering all those times I had spent with Val. She was a crazy one, but she was awesome, fun, always had a fun idea….and was my best friend.

I really hated saying "was". I'm still alive. I may not be in the same time period….but I'm alive. Flesh and blood. Everything's here….but….I guess "was" should be used. She doesn't know I'm alive. She probably never will. I really do miss her, I miss my mom too. Those were really the only two people I was close too. I actually very happy knowing I had just those two.

"Miss Ashley?" A knock and voice came from the other side of the door. I didn't wanna get up. I was happy being all curled up in bed. "Who is it?" I asked, I assumed it was Sebastian. I mean, he's Sebastian. He was creeper once. He watched me sleep, that one night. The fuck, man? "Sebastian, m'lady." Sebastian responded, opening the door and walking into the room.

"What'chu want now?" I asked, sitting up to look at the raven haired man. "Well, you ran off rather quickly, you must have been really embarrassed." He said, observing me, only to find the only garment I had taken off was the apron I wore with the dress. Y'know, this dress is pretty bland. It's grey. That's it…just….grey.

"You kissed me and people were there to see it. Why would I not be embarrassed?" I asked, getting up. "Well, I see your point." Sebastian replied. "Do not get confused. I liked the kiss either way." I said, putting my hands on my hips and nodding. He seemed a little confused at my choice of words, then he looked a little flirtatious.

"Flirty butler is flirty." I said, poking Sebastian on the cheek. "Anywho! What did I miss when I ran off?" I asked, sitting down on the bed again, but still leaving room for Sebastian to sit. "I was given many questions from Prince Soma to answer, which would have been easier to answer if you were there." Sebastian sighed, sitting next me.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that." I said, slightly shrugging. "Also, Agni helped Bardroy prepare dinner, due to your absence." Sebastian said. "Agni? Who is this Agni?" I asked, deciding to hug Sebastian's arm, due to my tiredness and needing to lean on something to keep myself upright. He didn't seem to mind, either.

"He is Prince Soma's servant or butler, if you will." Sebastian said. "Oh….I see…Is he still here?" I asked, hoping the answer was 'no'. Not that the guy seemed bad, it's just he saw me kiss Sebastian. "Yes, he is still here. He is staying for the night." Sebastian replied. 'Shit.' I thought, letting go of Sebastian's arm and pushed my face into a pillow. "You have to be kidding me." I said, into the pillow, but, it just sounded all muffled. Like, when someone talks with their mouth full.

Not only is it gross, but, you cannot hear a single word they say. "Excuse me?" Sebastian asked, his voice sounded confused. Most likely because he couldn't make out what I was saying. "Nothing, I said nothing." I said, sitting up once again. "You are one of the most confusing people I have ever met." Sebastian said, watching me. "I could say the same to you." I said, nodding to myself.

* * *

"Ashley! C'mere!" Val rang out, in the next room. "What did you do now?" I asked, walking into the room. "Oh, haha. Now, really! Look at what I found!" She said, walking over to me and giving me a photo. The picture was of a man standing over a crib, with an obviously newborn baby in his arms. The child was most likely female, as seeing she was in pink. The man looked familiar. I knew I had seen his face somewhere.

"Where'd you find this?" I asked, looking up at Val. "In the closet." She replied, looking to the closet and then back to me. I turned the picture over to see if there was a date on it. It was dated a couple weeks after my birthday, but there was no year. And what I presumed to be a name, was written in French. "French? Why do we even have this photo? I don't know who this is and if I don't know who it is, I'm sure my mom won't….but, then again she might." I said, putting the photo down.

"Is it your dad?" She asked, as if I knew who my dad was. "I really doubt it. I think my mom threw out any photos of him." I said, shrugging and walking out of the room. I sighed, picking up my cat. "Can you do me a favor, little guy?" I asked the cat, as if expecting an answer. He just meowed and jumping of my arms. "Screw you too." I said, putting my hands on my hips.

"Haha, what's wrong with your cat?" Val asked, walking into the room I was in. "Nothing, he's just being mean to me." I said, crossing my arms.

* * *

'Again?' I thought, siting up in bed. 'Why do I keep getting these dreams? I mean yeah, I miss her….but….wait…that photo mentioned….who was that, anyway? Val guessed it was my dad, but I doubt it. Ugh! I really can't understand myself sometimes.' I thought, laying down again and turning onto my side.

* * *

_**Hey! I'm sorry for the extreme lateness of this chapter. I'm just having writers block. …I should really apologize for the shortness of this chapter too…me ish sowwy.**_


	15. Cookies

"What does that even mean?" I asked, Bard as I was spreading flour over the cut-board. "Somethin' like...ah, forget it." Bard replied, moving his cigarette to the other side of his mouth. I never understood smoking. I always thought it was gross, but, I never said anything when someone did smoke. I didn't want to be rude.

I mean, when someone smokes, they have a reason, don't they? I had an uncle who smocked. But, he got into that when he got a divorce and his ex-wife took his children away from him. So, he was probably just smoking under stress, is all.

"What do you mean forget it?" I laughed, wiping my flour covered hands onto my apron. "Just forget it, is all." He replied, messing up the hair on the top of my head. "You're like the brother I never had, sometimes." I said, taking the cookie dough out of the bowl and setting it onto the flour covered cut-board.

"Do you have any siblings?" He asked, handing me the roller-pin. "Nope. I'm an only child." I said, beginning to flatten out the dough with the pin by rolling over it a few times. "Hey, what kinda cookie cutters do you have?" I asked, once I was satisfied with the thickness of the dough.

"Just a regular circle shape." Bard said, taking a circle shaped cookie cutter of a drawer. "Works for me!" I said, taking the the cookie cutter and running it under water to clean it a little. "Oh and thanks!" I said, drying it off.

"Hey, why don't you cut out the cookies and put them on a pan for me, while I check the actual food in progress?" I asked, handing the cookie cutter to Bard. "Sounds like a plan." Bard said, beginning to cut out cookies.

* * *

"...Dude..." I said, poking Sebastian. "...Do you not have work to do?" Sebastian said, looking down at me, getting annoyed at my poking him. "Nope. Lunch is over and it'll be a couple hours before dinner." I bluntly replied. "You got your work done rather fast..." He said, as I poked his arm again. "I let Bard help this time. I wouldn't let him even touch the explosives." I said, looking up at the man.

"Should I assign something for you to do then?" He asked, looking at the clock then walking down the hall. "Like what?" I asked, following him. "Well..." He said, probably trying to think of something for me to do with my spare time.

"You can't think of anything can you?" I asked, still following him. "A proper lady does not use words such as "can't". it is "cannot"." Sebastian corrected, it's been awhile since he's corrected me. I think he's just been getting annoyed by the way I said things.

"NOW, he corrects me!" I said, slightly giggling to myself. "What if I don't wanna be a proper lady?" I asked, walking a little faster, I could be walking directly next to him. "...Well, you really do not have a choice, as seeing what century you are in." Sebastian said, sighing.

That sigh was the sigh I liked to call "you're being real fucking annoying, can you just listen to me and shut up?" sigh. He actually did it quite often when I talked to him, especially when kept doing things my way when he corrected me or told me to do something that I usually either did my way or just didn't do at all.

Man...I really am stubborn... "Is my "sorry" acceptable?" I asked, in one of my sarcastic tones. "...What am I going to do with you?" He asked, stopping in his tracks and looking at me. "I dunno." I shrugged, looking to see which part of the mansion we were in.

We were right in front of what I now just called "my room". Y'know, this is what happens when I follow Sebastian. I end up outside my room and then I get suggestive thoughts about him...was that too much information? ...Yeah...that was too much information...

Okay...forget that. Just mind-wipe! Miiiinnddd wippppeee-this is stupid. I'm sorry. I'm being a dumby. "So, what're we doin'?" I asked, the raven haired man. "Well...I am still thinking of something I can assign you. Seeing as you have nothing to do.." Sebastian said.

"You really are no fun sometimes." I said, crossing my arms. "Oh? What makes you say that?" He asked.

* * *

_**Okay, my writers block as gone from mild to extreme. I'm sorry. I think what might be causing this is I've been thinking of ideas for another story. I might start that and then come back to this when I have a good idea or have some inspiration.**_

_**But, I'm not done! I promise once I get my bearings back together, I'll get right back to this! First, I need to get this second story underway, that way I can have more than just ideas for that story on my mind. **_

_**Again, I am extremely sorry! Really, I am. I honestly am not one to abandon something in the middle, so, I will come back to this! That is a promise!**_

_**But, if you could, give me some ideas? I, of course will credit you for the help!**_

_**Well, see ya then!**_

_**~HeartsAndSparkles~**_


	16. Bloody Murder

"How about... No?" I said, slouching in my chair. "A proper lady does not slouch." Sebastian said, looking at me. "Yeah, yeah." I said, sitting up. "Good. Now, which one is the salad fork?" Sebastian asked, as he gestured the silverware he had layed out infront of me a few minutes ago.

"Uh...this one...?" I said, picking one of the forks up. "You seem unsure. Is that your final descion?" He asked, as I set the fork down. "Yes." I said, nodding. "Very well...you were correct. Very good." He said.

Sebastian thought it would be a good idea to for me to learn more about being a proper lady. Screw that. I'm a 21st century girl. Y'know, wearing pants and tank-tops and all that nice crap. Seriously, I wasn't one to wear a nightgown to bed, I preffered some shorts and a tank-top.

"You know, I was just guessing." I said, getting out of the chair I was sitting in. "I assumed, you seem good at guessing. But, next time, I expect you to point it out without a second guess." He said. "Yeah, I get it." I said, slightly leafing through the books on the small bookshelf in the room.

"Any interesting books over there?" He asked, watching me. "Hey! I know this book! It's...It's my favorite book! You know, I forgot just how old the story actually was!" I said, pulling a book out of the shelf and reading a page or two.

"I can tell. You do seem rather fond of that book. That is the second time I have seen you point it out." Sebastian said. "Really? My mom showed it to me, when I was around 13. We were at the libraury, looking for a good book to help me with math, as seeing it was not my best subject. We were looking around and she pulled this off the shelf, she told me it was a really good book and that I should read it sometime." I said, shutting the book and putting it back.

After a couple more minutes of what seemed like forever, we finally finished off the little "Proper Lady" lesson. Screw that. Like I'm gonna listen. I'm much too stubborn.

* * *

I walked into the kitchen, surprisingly, Bard wasn't there. I mean, usually he was in there, maybe an hour before I even thought of walking into the kitchen. "Miss Ashley! Miss Ashley!" I heard, a familar young males voice.

"Yes...?" I asked, turning to see an out of breath Finny. "Is it true?" He asked, looking at me with his large eyes. "Is what true...?" I asked, obvious confusion in my voice. "Did you really kiss Sebastian?" He asked, now his heavy breathing from, most likely, running to the kitchen was slowing.

"...What? Did I really...what? ...Who told you that...?" I asked, I was shocked on how he knew that. Wait...Prince Soma hadn't left just...yet. Shit. Just shit. He's a blabber mouth. If I didn't know better, I would sock that guy right in the mouth. And trust me, I wasn't one to go easy on socking someone in the mouth.

I once socked a girl in the mouth for insulting Val, just because she was wearing the same shirt as here and called her a "bitch". I punched her so hard, I almost broke her jaw. Trust me when I say this, I was _easy_ on her. I could have punched her so much harder and really broke her jaw.

"I was in the garden and Prince Soma and Agni were out there with me-" He began, but I cut him off. "I get it...I just...can we keep this as a little secret between me and you, huh? Please?" I asked, the younger of us two. He nodded slowly.

"Thank you!" I said, patting him on the head. "Remind me to make a special batch of cookies just for you!" I added, with a slight smile. "R-really? Just for me?" He asked, with a very happy expression. "Yes, of course!" I said, nodding.

* * *

"Look at you. Pathetic." A black figure said, hiding in the shadows. I opened my mouth to say something, but I couldn't force out words. "To think...you..._my_ offspring? To be such a weakling...then again, you probably get it from your worthless mother." the man added and then chuckling.

That was it...you never insult my mom! No one does! No one! I lifted myself off the ground and lifted my arm to punch the figure only inches away from me. But, before my fist came in contact with his face, he grabbed my hand and pushed onto the ground again, hitting my head rather hard on the concrete.

"My, my, fighting back? Have you not learned your lesson by now? You're on the ground, covered in blood, bruises, cuts, and possibly have a broken bone or two. You are very stubborn, perhaps, you did get a trait or two from me. No matter, might as well end your life while I can, right? I mean, it is not like you have anything left. You lost your so called, best friend, your mother, everyone you cared about, really. I probably should have ended your life that day I went to see you in your little crib. I could have crushed your little skull in. You would have not been able to even fight back, like you can now. It would have been much easier. Sadly, I could not bring myself to do it. I really hoped you would have turned out more like me...but, you did not. How...disappointing." He said, drawing a gun and pointing it to my head.

I couldn't move, pain was all over my body. I had such a metalic taste in my mouth, it couldn't compare to any taste, but of blood. "You cannot even move. You're worthless. You know that, right? You're nothing but worthless. And that's exactly what you'll die as. Worthless." He said, firing a bullet.

"Y-you d-dick." I coughed out, somehow. Right before the bullet hit me, I rolled over and it hit the street. "Can you just give it up? I'm going to kill you regardless, you might as well just make it easy on yourself and let me do it quick and easy for you." He said, irritation in his voice, with some anger in there.

"N-no!" I forced out, forcing myself on my feet. "N-no! I-I will d-do no s-such th-thing as g-give up!" I raised my voice as loud as my aching body would let me. "I have one more bullet. I'm going to shoot one more time and if I do not hit you, I'll kill you with my two hands!" He said, rising his gun to my head again.

I gave a small smirk, as seeing that was the biggest smile my body would allow me. "F-Fuck y-you." I said, as he shot the gun. The bullet was just about to hit my head, when it all faded to black and I opened my eyes.

* * *

I woke up screaming bloody murder. I was covered in sweat and was crying my eyes out. I screamed so loud, I'm sure everyone in the mansion heard me. 'It was only a dream. It was just a dream. Nothing more...nothing less. ' I told myself, over and over again.

I was bawling my eyes out. What was that? Who was that? Why did I let him just shoot me in the end, if I had fought so hard? I mean, I was cover in blood and brusies...it was obvious I fought with all the strength I had.

Before I knew it, Sebastian, along with everyone was in my room. They looked so worried and shocked at me. I didn't blame them, it was the middle of the night and I just screamed and I was currently bawling my eyes out.

* * *

_**Oh no, she's having nightmares now?**_

_**Could this be a message?**_

_**Or just something her mind pulled on her?**_

_**Alright! Slowly, but surely, this stubborn writers block is going away. **_

_**I took an idea I had from the early stages of writing and made this. **_

_**But, anyway, I'm just really thankful that you guys are taking your time to read this. **_

_**Thanks a bunch!**_

_**~HeartsAndSparkles~**_


	17. Sebastian Acts Like Mutti

A throbbing headache. That's exactly what I had. I felt like my head was about to split open. I don't even understand why it felt like this. I haven't consumed any alcohol. Not to mention, I'm too young to drink anyway. Well, according to the American standards. Which I am much too used to.

I sat up in bed, and looked around, using one of my hands to rub the back of my head. "Well, shit." I whispered, as I got out of bed and slowly trudged to the bathroom. Last night...last night, I cried myself until no more tears were left. And by the time it all stopped, I wasn't crying over that damn nightmare. I was crying, just to be crying.

Val always said, sometimes people just need to cry. Not because they have a reason, but because they want too. Another thing, Sebastian...he didn't leave the room until he knew I had calmed. Sometimes, he was, what I liked to call, sweeter than sugar. Yeah, sweeter than sugar.

I rubbed my eyes, slightly and looked in the mirror. My hair...it was black. It's not December yet! My hair usually changed from a light blonde to a dark black on the first day of December! In some cases, a week after the first day of December! But, never, weeks before! Well, nothing I can do, right? Just think of an excuse for the sudden hair color change, right?

"Ashley?" A all too familiar voice asked, knocking on the bathroom door. "Y-yes?!" I replied, tying my hair up, with a ribbon. "Are you okay?" Sebastian asked, as the knob turned signaling he was opening the door. "Yes, I'm fine!" I said, locking the door before he could enter.

"Could you please unlock the door, my little rose?" Sebastian asked, knocking on the door once more. Did he just call me his little rose? Not that I mind, I find it kind of..cute. Sweeter than sugar, actually! "...No." Was my simple, long awaited reply to him.

"Ah, yes, I forgot how stubborn you are in the morning." Sebastian sighed, somehow opening the door. "My, my, what happened to your hair?" He asked, taking a look at my, used-to-be blonde hair, now completely black. "...Dunno. Woke up like this..." I said, as if It has never even happened before.

"It looks nice." He said, with a small smile. "Oh...uh...thanks." I said, smiling back, then blushing, remembering I hadn't gotten dressed yet. I was still in my nightgown. "Oh, yes, last night, you ran quite a fever. I need to check your temperature." He said, taking off one of his gloves off and pressing his hand to my forehead.

"My, my, you still seem to have a fever. I want you to rest. I will inform the young master, on your condition." He said, putting his glove back on. "...Are you telling me I have to stay in bed?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Yes, that would be it. It is in best interest that you rest up. Tell me, how is your head feeling?" He asked, he seemed to notice how I was trying to ignore the throbbing of my head. "...It, uh..." I stuttered, trying to think. "As I thought. I will be back up soon with some herbal tea. It will help. As for now, I want you in bed, resting." Sebastian said, making sure I was in bed before leaving me in the room.

"...He's acting like my mom." I said, to myself as I layed on my side, awaiting Sebastian with the tea. I actually really liked tea. My mom loved tea, too. Her favorite was...what was it? ...Earl...Earl Grey! That's it! She loved that kind of tea! Haha, I liked green tea, myself. But, Earl Grey wasn't bad.

* * *

?'s POV

"She's what?" I asked, slamming my fist on my desk. "H-here, s-sir...in the 19th century...sir..." The scared servant on the other side said, gulping with fear. "Now, now, my boy. Don't be afraid... Go prepare a carriage. I have some unfinished business with her to take care of." I said, smiling at his fear.

"Ye-yes, sir." The boy stuttered, running off. "He is such a headache." I sighed, rubbing my temples. Well, at least I can look forward to something. Her cries of pain, agony...and...mercy. Her begging for mercy, begging that I don't end her life. Ah, I'll rest so sweetly the night I end her.

I chuckled darkly to myself, pulling a pistol out of my desk and checking to make sure it was loaded. "I'll make this as painful as possible, before I make it easy for her." I laughed, slipping the gun back into the drawer.

"I'll shoot her brains out...no...I'll shoot right for the heart. Yes, straight for the heart. First, I need to get her alone...I wonder where my little one could be hiding, huh? She is probably confused, that makes her an easy target. Very easy." I said to myself, rising from my chair and walking around the room.

Ideas, oh, the ideas. I have to make her suffer. Maybe I'll break bone or two? Throw some insults, of course... Oh, I am going to enjoy myself. Almost as much I enjoyed almost ending her mother's laugh. Sadly, she got out of my grip and left me. She left me, with our baby in her womb.

Not that I cared. I didn't really care for her or our, so called, child. When she told me, I was really at a loss for words. I was not sure how to feel. I mean, I had planned to get rid of her in the end, anyway, of course. But, a baby? Now, that would ruin my plan entirely.

I don't need a child. I never did want a child. I never want to have a child. "Si-sir. The carriage...is ready..." My servant stuttered, breaking me out of my thoughts. "Very good, I will be there in one minute." I said, opening the drawer with the pistol.

* * *

Ashley's POV

Honestly, Sebastian has been acting just like my mom. Only less of a worry-wort. "Are you sure?" Sebastian asked, putting a wet, cold rag on my forehead, to help cool the fever. He had actually done a good job at reducing it.

I didn't feel as bad as I did when I had waken that morning. "Yes, I'm sure, Sebastian." I said, with a slight giggle at how he had been acting. "Very well, if you need anything, I will be in the kitchen making lunch for the young master and yourself. You need to consume lots of fluids." Sebastian said, as he left the room.

Haha, honestly, if this fever hadn't made me feel so bent out of shape, I would have protested him acting the way was at the moment. Saying stuff, like, "I can take care of myself." or "I'm not a baby, stop it.". I've noticed, when I get just a tiny cold or just a random illness, I become even MORE stubborn.

Much to my dear mommy's disliking. Yes, I just called my mom, mommy. She's my mother, I can call whatever I like...if it's something you call for mom. Like, mutti, in German! I don't speak German, but, I know mutti mean mother in German, so, uh, yeah!

That's really all I got. Mama, can mean mom in both Japanese and Italian, I think. But, really, that's all I really know on what other countries call their mommies and daddies. I still could be wrong, though. So, don't quote me, I repeat, do not quote me.

But, enough about different languages. I bet I just bored you to death, huh? My deepest apologies, I suppose. Well, I think, I shall take a nap, until Sebastian comes back with food. Because, I like food. Then again, who doesn't like food? It's wonderful! Unless you let someone who can't cook, cook.

But, y'know, I have no doubts on Sebastian's cooking ability. Mostly because, the young master seems to hold some pretty high standards on everything. Really, I once walked out of the kitchen with only a little flour on my hands from making cookie and he told me if I didn't wash my hands he would have Sebastian lecture me on lady etiquette and why it is important to wash your hands.

* * *

_**I'm sowwy for not posting. Haha, I've been busy, not to mention, THIS DAMNED WRITERS BLOCK.**_

_**But, hey! Things are flowing from my noggin easier now, so, we should be in good shape again soon!**_

_**But yeah! I think we can ALL guess who this "?" person is. **_

_**~HeartsAndSparkles~**_


End file.
